Family ties
by mls20012002
Summary: just a short begining for a posible SG1 new battlestar galactica crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: And finally I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

AN ok bad day so instead of adding to lost colony I'm just doing a short beginning to a cross over between SG1 and new Battlestar Galactica if you like I add on if you hate no big deal, but please I'm new at this if I screw up tell me and I will try to improve so any **constructive** criticisms are welcome.

* * *

**Family ties**

* * *

Several million years ago a race powerful beings that one faction would later come to be known as the ancients or Alterians were at the end of a bitter war two sides composed of 7 factions fought for well over a millennium with no end in sight, as there last resort the smaller but far more aggressive and fanatical side, made up of 3 factions the Citily the Golrin and the lead faction the Ori resorted to unleashing biological attacks not on the opposing military but there unprotected civilian population. 

As a manse to save there remaining people 3 of the 4 factions the Arcadian, Kobolian and the Alterian governments decided to flea, while the Drian decided to stay and fight, with there allies gone the Drian lost and were destroyed in less than a decade,

With the Drian destroyed and there other opposing brethren gone the Ori turned on there allies and within a century they commanded all sentient life in there home galaxy.

The Alterians fled to what is now called the Milky Way galaxy and built an empire that spanned over a thousand worlds and a million years, there first downfall was when they attempted to open peaceful relations with there estranged brethren, in response the Ori unleashed a plague that brought the Alterian empire to its knees,

All that survived was the capital of there empire that fled the Milky way for a new galaxy where they would eventually meet there end, the Koboli and Arcadian factions fled to the Binary galaxy where the coboli settled the planet of Kobal where they grew isolated and all forms of growth stopped, millions of years later the Koboli had a new problem the 12 tribes where divided, a small minority of each wanted to split off from there oppressive and paranoid government and explore the galaxy like there ancestors did but the majority feared the attention it would bring, in the end it didn't matter the star Kobol orbited became unstable and they were forced to use what little knowledge remained to flea there home, the minority joined together and went to fined one of there brethren civilisations in hopes of finding acceptance while the majority left and founded the 12 colonies, The Arcadians who settled on the opposite side of the galaxy where never heard from.

Know the descendants of the Alterian and Koboli face enslavement or extinction and they will need each other as well as the descendants of the Arcadian clan to survive.

To be continued (if I receive positive reviews)

* * *

Ok short and probably not so sweet, I've got a few ideas but I'm not to sure I'm going to continue so we'll see. :o) 


	2. A slim hope

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

Ok a short chapter but I have had a bit of inspiration and decided to see where it takes me.

* * *

**Family ties**

**Part 2**

**A slim hope**

* * *

4th battle of Vis Tanas

The space around the world of Vis Tanas was in chaos. the wreckage of hundreds of massive warships and thousands of fighter craft littered the area and the number continued to rise as the two opposing fleets continued to wage war. Vis Tanas was the home world of baron Tristan the last blood descendant of king Terrel, the last Arcadian king who's murder marked the end of the second Arcadian empire. Now nearly a millennia later a rival baron seeks to forge his own empire but to do that he needs to eliminate what is left of the Draconic lineage.

Onboard the fortress station Guardian Of Light baron Tristan watched as the last few dozen of his worlds defence fleet continued to trade blows with the remaining two hundred plus ships that where the remainder of baron Moebius's personal fleet. All that stood between the remaining 39 ships and utter destruction was the Guardian Of Light's immensely powerful fortress shield that was currently holding back the tide of impending doom.

The current battle was approaching its 48th hour of constant warfare but the siege of his home world had lasted for nearly 6 days. Each time the attacking forces took significant damage they would retreat to regroup and return in under 6 hours to renew their assault on the battered defences. That all changed after the 3rd battle, during the 4th battle the enemy didn't withdraw but started to rotate their damaged ships to the back of the formation thereby allowing those ships to recover and denying the defenders those few precious hours to rest and rearm.

He watched as several damaged enemy ships started to withdraw from the front line only to be replaced by the return of ships that earlier had themselves been forced to withdraw. As the battle continued to rage he felt the approach of the fortresses commander. "My lord, baron Moebius's flagship is hailing us, they say that if you do not lower the fortress shield and surrender to him then he will exterminate the planet for your defiance." The commander reported, it was the 4th such threat they had received in the past hour and he ached to show their enemy what they could do with their threats.

"Balian my friend, how are the fortress shield and the planetary shield holding?"

"The planetary shield is taking minimal fire and is currently in no danger of falling, the fortress shield on the other hand has been taking the blunt of their assault for two days now and I fear that at this rate they will not last another." Balian replied honestly knowing his lord would except nothing less.

"How many drones do we have left?"

"Less than two thousand on the fortress my lord, the outposts on the planet are still fully stocked but the enemy fleet is still holding out of their range and we can't risk attempting to transfer any of them here unless the enemy pulls back."

"They won't, they smell our blood in the water. Do we know if any of the scouts made it past the blockade?"

"Unknown my lord. They are still jamming our long range sensors and communications. But it has been 4 days and no help arrives soon then I doubt it ever will."

He watched the holographic screen as another group of enemies fell back only to be replaced and knew that if he didn't do something soon then all was lost. "cease firing the drones, continue to only return fire with the ion cannons and the charged particle beams."

"My lord?"

"I want them to think that we are out of them so that hopefully they will get careless and move in, if they do then I want you to wait until we have weakened their shields to half power and then mass fire the drones before they can rotate them out."

"At once my lord." Balian replied as he went to follow his orders. Both he and his lord knew that it was a slim chance at best but even that was better than none.

To be continued


	3. Forlorn hope

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

Surprised I'm not dead? I know a full year and no updates but I've had a miserable time writing lately and it seems when I do manage to start writing I can barely manage 1 or 2 sentences before my head goes blank and I end up looking at the screen in frustration and give up.

Ok so I'm asking for any help advice or hints you can offer because I have loads of ideas and scenes in my head but when I try to use them my head goes blank. Especially while righting dialog, So any help would be appreciated.

So sorry about the long delay and here is the story.

**Family ties**

**Part 3**

**Forlorn hope**

**Space above Vis Tanas**

The battle seemed to intensify once the enemy realised that the fortress had stopped firing drones, erring on the side of caution they only sent in a few units at a time to see if the enemy was simply waiting for them to get closer so that they wouldn't have time to intercept the incoming fire, as the ships moved closer they came under concentrated fire from the shorter ranged but far more powerful blasts of the stations charged partial cannons and soon their shields stated to buckle but not before they were able to get off several shots of their own. At the closer range the cruisers were only able to last a few minutes before they were forced to attempt to return to the relative safety of the rare of the fleet but the combination of heaver weapons fire and a far greater distance to travel meant that only one of the half dozen ships made it intact.

**Tyrannous, baron Moebius flagship.**

He watched from the throne like command chair of his flagship's bridge as the six enforcer class cruisers attempted to rejoin the fleet and in his anger he was about to order the cowards to stand and fight but before he could give the order the first of them was destroyed quickly followed by four more before the final one was able to safely manoeuvre itself behind the shields of one of his battleships.

"commander, once we return home I want the families of those destroyed ships punished for their cowardice and the loss of my property, I also want the crew of the remaining vessel to be made an example of." He said in a harsh tone without even bothering to look at him.

Baron Moebius was debating whether the chance at destroying the Fortress Station in hours instead of days was worth the inevitable destruction of at least a sizable portion of his fleet. At their current range the fleet could continue to dispense damage to the station and its few remaining ships with little or no risk to his fleet but it could take days to breach the fortress shield, if they moved into point bank firing range then they could take down the shield in a fraction of the time but he would lose at least a third of his fleet resulting in the death of at least 300'000 of his serfs. If it was mealy the lives of his men on the line then he would do it without a second thought, but those ships where valuable and he would need them when he began his assault on the other members of the council of Barons, especially if the reports on baron Cain where accurate.

"commander, what is the current status of our reserves."

The tall commander stepped forward and kneeled before his lord, he wore blood red armour and a gold helmet with the face guard retracted to show his scared face with a cruel expression that matched his masters that gave the appearance of a man far older than his 47 years. "Unknown my lord, their courier isn't due for another hour but at their last report there where nearly 40 ships ready to rejoin the fleet if needed, should I dispatch a courier to ascertain their current status."

"no but send word that I want all ships capable of making the journey to assemble here immediately, I am willing to grant them the privilege of witnessing my victory over the last heir of the Draconic bloodline." The baron said as he sneered at the image of the mighty fortress station.

"As you command my lord, shall I hold back your forces until they arrive?"

"No, I grow weary of this child's defiance, I want his pathetic fleet crushed and his people to know their place." As he spoke he thought more about the fortress, it was a remnant of the power of the old empire and one of only six still known to exist, none of which he controlled. "and commander, I want that station taken as intact as possible." He said as he imagined the upstart baron chained and defeated in his own fortress as he was forced to watch as he subjugated the pathetic people who resided in his former territory.

"at once my lord."

**Fortress station, Guardian Of Light.**

"The enemy is closing in my lord, incoming fire has intensifying by a factor of 20" commander Balian reported from the console to the right of his lords command chair. Despite being a baron for over two years he had rarely sat upon the command chair aboard the fortress station and only ever sat upon the one in the great hall of his personal stronghold on the planet when dealing with the council or other important dignitaries from one of the neighbouring empires.

"What is the status of our shields, will their drones be able to penetrate them yet?"

"Shield strength is dropping rapidly but they should hold for another hour or two at least but shield strength will diminish to the point where their drones can penetrate in about half of that."

"Concentrate our fire on the cruisers and battleships, leave the frigates and destroyers for our defence fleet. The DEFNET should make short work of their remaining fighters and gunships." Baron Tristan said as he saw their weapons fire finally start to do some good as a trio of enemy destroyers were eliminated in quick succession.

Balian altered the stations firing priorities but a problem soon became apparent. "my lord, Baron Moebius is using his frigates and destroyers to screen his flagship and remaining battleships from the majority of our fire, should we change targets or continue firing on them?"

Tristan was disgusted at Moebius's blatant disregard for the lives of his men. As he looked over the tactical display and noticed the disposition of the enemy fleet "it appears my friend that in his attempt to shield our fire that the enemy has left his flanks exposed, deploy the remainder of our fighters and gunships to circle around and attack them."

"At once my lord." Balian responded as he deployed their remaining fighters and gunships. Before the first attack the station alone had 25 fighter and 10 gunship squadrons but after the prolonged battle the combined squadrons of the station, defence fleet and the planet based squadrons only managed to make up 12 full fighter squadrons of 20 Paladins and 8 full squadrons of 15 Templar gunships. His only consolation was that they had made the enemy bleed dearly and only a handful of enemy fighters remained and their numbers where dwindling as more where destroyed as they attempted to screen the stations fire.

"My lord, there are 2 destroyers and 3 frigates breaking off to intercept, should our forces engage them or carry on to the battleships?"

"will they reach the enemy flanks before coming under fire?" Tristan asked hoping that if they could reach the ships then they could use the enemy's own shields against them.

"No my lord, should I have them engage?" Balian had figured out his plan and was disappointed that they couldn't reach them in time, if they did then the enemy would have been forced to hold fire unless they where foolish enough to risk hitting their own ships.

"of course. 5 ships won't last long against them and Moebious won't send any more for risk of him losing his shield." Tristan said, smiling because without any fighters Moebius would need to break formation to effectively engage the fighters, in affect leaving him with the choice to ether loose his shield or leaving the fighters and gunships to harass his flanks unopposed.

As expected the 5 warships quickly fell to the overwhelming force of nearly 400 Paladins and Templar's. The gunships fire quickly disabled the enemy's shields before the fighters swarmed them and disabled their engines and weapons while only loosing 9 Paladins and 4 Templers.

After making their way to the left rear flank of the enemy fleet they quickly manoeuvred around the half dozen cruisers and immediately began targeting the pair of Carnage class battleships. As expected the fighters and gunships only received minimal enemy fire once they began swarming them.

In an attempt to increase the destructive force of his cruisers and battleships baron Moebious had had nearly all of the point defence and anti fighter weaponry replaced with more heavy weaponry and leaving only the forward facing point defence weaponry to aid the fighters and smaller capital ships in countering the stations incoming drones and long range ion bolts. But in the current situation with no fighters and the smaller capital ships unable to properly engage from the front of the formation meant that the stations fighters were able to attack the far larger battleships unopposed.

Tristan watched as one of the battleships was torn in two by secondary explosions set off by a lucky hit from a templar that managed to hit the ships exposed reactor with a plasma bomb, luckily his pilots where experienced enough to manoeuvre away from the ship before the massive shockwave hit them, the same couldn't be said of the surrounding enemy vessels that his fighters and gunships where using as shields. Two frigates and a destroyer where completely wrecked and two more where disabled while the second battleship that the fighters were harassing lost its shields in the blast and the fighters took advantage as they quickly reengaged and disabled it's weapons and hyper drive before moving on to engage three cruisers.

Balian was torn at this point, despite his sorrow for the death of so many who he knew where mostly innocent farmers and tradesmen who had been forcedly enlisted into the army of the dark baron whose thirst for power had already lost him the majority of his elite forces. Despite that he was proud that his pilots had dealt such a damaging blow that when added to the stations tally meant that Moebius had lost more than 30 ships while an additional 12 where disabled and had been forced to retreat.

But despite their success the enemy fleet still outnumbered them by nearly 10 to 1 in terms of ships alone but still worst was the fact that once the fortress shield fails they will be facing closer to 30 to 1 odds in terms of firepower, the enemy still had over a dozen battleships compared to their 2 slightly damaged battleships.

For the next 10 minutes the fighters continued to engage the enemy fleet unopposed and had managed to cripple or destroy an additional 6 cruisers and 20 destroyers before the station detected multiple ships dropping out of hyperspace.

"my lord, I'm detecting 12 battleships and 36 cruisers dropping out of hyperspace at the edge of the system. At their current speed they will be here in less than 10 minutes."

All hope fled him as he saw the 48 ships in the distance heading for his station at high speed. "recall the fighters Commander, we'll need them to fly escort for the fleet so they can transport all station personnel to the planet. Ensure you are with them so you can assume command of the planetary defences"

"my lord, we are prepared to stand and fight."

"this fight is lost my friend. And I need you there to ensure Vis Tanas is prepared for the next fight too come." He said as he watched his stations impending doom continue to close in for the kill.

"Then come with us my lord, you can continue to lead us from the palace." Balian pleaded as his friend continued to watch the view screen .

"No." He said as he finally turned away from the screen. "My place is here and this fortress has one more task to perform before she falls." As he spoke he approached the interface chair and prepared to personally take full command of the station. As he sat the chair lit up as the station connected with its true master and long dormant systems awakened.

As he took control he focused on the new arrivals he was surprised by what he had found, perhaps the station and her master would live to fight another day?

To be continued


End file.
